


Sollen und Wollen

by Klara_Blum



Category: Polizeiruf 110
Genre: Episode: Wendemanöver, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/pseuds/Klara_Blum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drexler sitzt im Wagen und wartet auf Frey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollen und Wollen

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich sitze ich ja immer noch an meiner Fix-it fic für Wendemanöver. Und dann kam mir die Idee für diese Szene. Dummerweise passt sie aber nicht in die schon angefangene fic und wenn ich alles so umschreiben würde, dass sie doch reinpasst würde die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich damit je fertig werde noch geringer werden als sie eh schon ist.  
> Allerdings macht es sich auch als One-Shoot ganz gut.

Drexler parkte seinen Wagen direkt vor Ferdinands Haus. Hinter keinem Fenster brannte Licht. Ferdinand war also noch nicht zurück. Wenn er noch einmal mit ihm sprechen wollte, musste er auf ihn warten.

Vielleicht konnten sie dann ja vernünftig miteinander reden. Nachdem Ferdinand sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatte das er plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht war. Außerdem würde er sich in seinem eigenen Haus sicher wohler fühlen würde als in irgendeinem Einkaufszentrum.

Drexler dachte an die _Vergewaltiger_ -Aufkleber an der Tür. Vielleicht fühlte Ferdinand sich ja auch zu Hause nicht mehr besonders wohl. Aber das war nicht sein Problem.

Er wollte nur eine klare Antwort auf die Frage was Ferdinand bei Richter gesucht hatte. Wenn es ihm wirklich nur um einen Job gegangen war, wäre die Sache erledigt und er konnte wieder gehen.

Wem wollte er gerade eigentlich etwas vorzumachen? Er war nicht hier, weil er als Polizist mit einem möglichen Zeugen oder Verdächtigen reden wollte. Auch nicht um als Freund Ferdinand zu bitten einfach zu sagen was genau passiert war und sich so Ärger mit der Polizei zu ersparen. Er war überhaupt nicht hier, um mit Ferdinand zu reden.

Wenn es ihm darum gegangen wäre, hätte er ihn einfach nur aufhalten müssen als er sich versucht hatte hinter Drexlers Rücken davonzumachen. Dann hätte er darauf bestehen können, dass Ferdinand ihm endlich an paar vernünftige Antworten gab. Aber er hatte ihn einfach gehen lassen, obwohl er wusste dass er von ihm noch Antworten brauchte.

Natürlich war es eine deutliche Ansage von Ferdinand gewesen einfach zu verschwinden.

_Ich will nicht mit dir reden._

Aber das hätte Drexler egal sein müssen. Schließlich ging es um Mord. Und vielleicht konnte Ferdinand irgendeinen Hinweis geben.

Er holte sein Handy aus seiner Tasche. Einfach nur um etwas zu tun zu haben und nicht weiter um die aktuelle Situation nachdenken zu müssen. 

Ein verpasster Anruf vom späten Vormittag. Natürlich. Brasch. Sie hatte zum ersten Mal versucht ihn zu erreichen als er fuhr. Bei seiner Ankunft hatte er das schon wieder vergessen. 

Nicht das er sie zurückgerufen hätte, wenn er noch daran gedacht hätte. Was hätte er ihr auch sagen sollen?

Und was sollte er ihr morgen sagen? Dass der Zeuge, mit dem er einen ganzen Tag lang beschäftigt gewesen war zu keinen neuen Erkenntnissen geführt hatte? Streng genommen stimmte das. Nur würde sie sich damit nicht zufrieden geben. Es brauchte nicht viel Fantasie um sich Braschs Reaktion darauf vorzustellen

_Sie sind plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, blaffen mich an, wenn ich Sie doch mal erreiche und all das ohne irgendetwas rauszufinden? Was für ein geheimnisvoller Zeuge war das den bitte?_

Er steckte das Handy wieder ein. Die Gedanken an seine Kollegin verschwanden aber nicht so leicht. Wenn ihren Fragen aus dem Weg gehen wollte, müsste er sie anlügen. Irgendetwas erfinden. Behaupten, dass jemand bei Richter gewesen war und auch seine Adresse hinterlegt hatte. Als er ihn aufgesucht hatte, hätte sich aber herausgestellt, dass er nur auf der Suche nach eine Stelle gewesen war. Dass es bisher keine weiteren Verbindungen zwischen ihm und Richter gab und solange sie keine fänden, sie ihn in Ruhe lassen könnten.

Brasch würde ihm das glauben. Er war nicht stolz darauf, dass er jetzt daran dachte, aber er war sich sicher, dass es keinen Kollegen gab dem sie unkorrektes Verhalten weniger zutrauen würde als ihm. Natürlich würde das nur funktionieren, wenn Ferdinand in den zukünftigen Ermittlungen wirklich nicht mehr auftauchen würde. Aber es ging nicht nur darum, dass er sie nicht anlügen wollte, weil sie die Wahrheit doch noch herausfinden könnte. Ihm widerstrebte es prinzipiell sie anzulügen. Nur widerstrebte es ihm in dieser Situation genauso die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Seine Hand wanderte zum Zündschlüssel. Das Beste - das Richtige - wäre es, jetzt einfach nach Hause zu fahren. Dann konnte er morgen erklären, dass ein ehemaliger Kollege von ihm bei Richter gewesen war und seltsame Fragen gestellt hatte. Dass er keine schlüssige Erklärung dafür geliefert hatte warum er das getan hatte und dass er kein Alibi hatte. Dass der ehemalige Kollege ein verurteilter und geständiger Vergewaltiger war. In welchem Verhältnis er genau vor 15 Jahren zu diesem Kollegen gestanden hatte wäre nicht relevant.

Wenn er jetzt losfuhr, konnte nichts weiter passieren. Er hätte sich korrekt verhalten. Brasch und er informierten sich gegenseitig nicht über jeden einzelnen ihrer Schritte. Dass er sie nicht gleich angerufen hatte, als er Ferdinand erkannt hatte, würde sie vielleicht mit einem bissigen Satz über Alleingänge kommentieren aber es würde sie nicht überraschen.

Dazu musste er aber jetzt gehen. Wenn er blieb würde sich alles verkomplizieren und er würde sich eine Menge Probleme verursachen, von denen er nicht wusste wie er sie lösen sollte. Er lies seine Hand wieder fallen. Er wusste, dass ehr fahren _sollte_ aber er _wollte_ es nicht.

Er wollte bleiben, obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht das Richtige war. Früher hatte er auch schon wegen Ferdinand Dinge getan hatte von denen er wusste, dass sie nicht richtig waren. Weil er es _wollte_. Aber das hatte nicht gut geendet. Jetzt sollte er eigentlich schlauer sein. Es gab viele gute Gründe jetzt einfach zu gehen. Und _aber ich will das_ war kein guter Grund um zu bleiben.

Drexler griff nach dem Zündschlüssel, umklammerte ihn fest und lies seine Hand dann doch wieder sinken. Er würde heute nicht wieder wegfahren. Eigentlich war das von dem Moment an klar gewesen als er seinen Wagen hier abgestellt hatte. Mit all seinen Überlegungen über das für und wider hatte er nur versucht sich davon abzulenken, dass er die Entscheidung zu bleiben schon lange getroffen hatte. Und das ihm die Konsequenzen egal waren. Zumindest heute Nacht. Morgen würde er das wahrscheinlich – sicherlich – anders sehen aber auch das war ihm egal.

Hinter ihm hielt ein Wagen. Kurz darauf klopfte Ferdinand an sein Fenster.

 


End file.
